


New to the Pink Palace

by Angel_Graco



Category: Coraline - Fandom
Genre: Bad at tagging, Divorced mother, F/M, Gen, Little Sisters, Main Character is oldest of four, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughters Relationship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Graco/pseuds/Angel_Graco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new family moves into the Pink Palace. All females. But, what happens when the older daughter discovers that her little sister is having dreams of a little door in the apartment next door, and nightmares of a spider woman made of needles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coraline and Wybie are older in this. Like, Wybie is seventeen and Coraline is sixteen. The main character is also sixteen. But, the sister is five.

She sighed, looking around. She didn't like this place. It was too dreary. Of course she liked the rain, but she was used to sunny perky Florida, even though she was white enough to be a ghost. She missed her sisters and friends. But, not her father. She had chosen to go with her mother. For, of course, a good reason. She'd rather her sisters, the two with her father, had come, too. But, they were each old enough to choose for themselves. So, there she was, in dreary old... Where ever they were. Shed have to find out from her mom later. So, she went back outside to see what her sister was doing. Of course, the five year old girl was playing with a cat. A very skinny black cat with...blue eyes? How? Oh well. She didn't need to worry about that right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry. Inspiration is non existent. And I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'm on my phone. Please forgive me!

Ashland, Oregon. That's where they were. And she kind of liked it. It was cooler than the weather they'd had during summer in Florida. But, it wasn't good for unpacking. The boxes were damp and kept falling apart. Her sister, Emily, wouldn't stop running off and talking to a weird blue haired girl and a boy that slouched. She didn't have time to really pay attention to the kids her sister was playing with, instead just calling her sister to help when help was needed. But, she thought, it's okay. It's healthy for children to play with other kids. Even if those kids are older than her. By a lot. Okay, so maybe it wasn't fine.   
"Emily! Come on. We need to get the boxes in before it starts to rain," she called to her sister.   
"Coming sissy Anna," Emily called back, merrily skipping over. Anna watched, smiling at her younger sister.


End file.
